Alf's Adventures In Townsvile
by memoryisthekey115
Summary: Alf Flood's The Bathroom So The Tanners Temporaroly Move To Townsvile
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Townsvile

Crossover

Alf Enters The Room And Willie And Kate Are Sitting On The Couch

Alf Looks At Willie

Alf:Don't Bother Looking For Your Tooth Brush, The Toilet Was Really Clogged This Time

Willie Looks At Alf Puzzeled And Runnes Off Screen Into The Bathroom And Screames

Willie:WHY DID YOU SHOVE THE BAG OF CAT FOOD DOWN THE TOILET

Alf:I Wanted It To Atracked Lucky.

Willie Then Runs Into The Room

Willie:Kate Were Gonna Have To Move Somewhere Temporarly While The Plummer Fixes Our Bath Room

Alf:I Blame Brian.

Kate:I'll Call The Plummer

Later That Day

Everyone Was Packing There Stuff Into The Moving Van

Alf Was Wearing A Sherlock Homes Costume And Holding A Micraphone

Alf:Brian, Brian, Brain, What Inspired You To Flood The Bathroom

Brain:I Didn't Do It, You Did!

Alf:Lieing Will Only Extend You Life Sentance

Willie:Alf Get In The Back Seat

Alf Walkes In

Willie:AND STAY UNDER THAT BLANKET!

Alf:OKAY!, Okay., Jeez No Need To Yell At Me.

Lynn:So Dad, Where Are We Moving To Anyway

Willie Pulls Out A Comicly Large Map

Willie:Well It Says It's Some Place Called Townsvile

Lynn:Hmm, I've Never Heard Of It

Alf:Don't Worry About All The Food You Packed I All Ready Took The Librety Of Equaly Dividing Our Rations

Alf:Brian Heres Yours.

Alf Hands Brain A Crum

Willie:ALF YOUR NOT EATING ALL OF OUR RATIONS!

Alf:Fine, How About Half.

Willie:ALF!

Later

Alf:On The 86th Day Of Xmas My True Love Have To Me, 86 Cats A Boiling, 85 Cats A Frying, 84 Cats A Baking

Willie:Enogh, Alf

Alf:83 Cats A Tosting, 82 Cats A Grilling

Kate:Enough

Alf:81 Cats A Sizzling, 80 Cats A Poching

Kate:Enough Alf I Mean It!

Alf:Fine, Not Only Are We Spending 2 Weeks In An Old Run Down Town With No Wifi, But Were Not Aloud To Sing!

Willie:You Can Sing Just Don't Sing About, You Know What

Alf:What?

Kate:Rosting Cats.

Alf:I Didn't Say Rosting, I Said, Frying, Boiling, Baking...

Willie:You Know What We Mean.

Alf:Right, Right, No Cat Songs

Brian:Dad, Do You Think Theres Gonna Be A Good Restant

Alf:I Hope They Searve Cat!

Willie:ALF!

You See Them Drive Into Townsvile

Alf:Why Dose Everything Look So 2D?

Kate:I Don't Know That Is Kind Of Wierd

Willie:Okay Were Here

They Pull Up Infront Of An Old Run Down Motel

The Old Flickering Sighn Reads "AWSOME RESORT HOTEL"

But Then Alot Of The Leters Burn Out And The Sighn Reads As " SOME H EL"

They Walk Into The Hotel And Up To The Desk

A Teenager With Acne Walk Up And Says In A Squeeky Puberty Voice

Guy:Welcome To Awsome Resort Hotel, Where We Are Known For Are Awsome Water Park.

Brian:Can I See It?!

Guy:Sorry Kid, Our Funding Has Been Cut So Our Water Park Was Shut Down.

Kate:I Don't Know About This Place Willie

Willie:It's Cheap And It's All We Could Aford After Alf Flushed Our Life Savings Down The Toilet

Guy:Alf?

Willie:Umm, Uh, Thats My Cats Name, Er, Hes A Trouble Maker, You Know Cats These Days

Guy:That Sounds Like One Mean Cat

Willie:Yeah, HE SURE IS!

Willie Yells At Alf In There Suit Case

The Teenager Shows Them There Room

Wilie:Isn't There A Key

Guy:No, Your Just Gonna Have To Run Into The Door And Hope It Breaks Open

The Guy Leaves

Alf Then Walkes Out Of The Suit Case

They All Run Into The Door And It Breaks Down And They See The Room Is Run Down, The Whole Room Is Covered In Old Food And Drink Stains, Theres Cocroches Everywhere, There Bed Is Filthy With A Spring Stiking Out And There Tv Has Multiple Cracks In The Screen, And The Fuze Box Is Covered In Buble Gum

Alf:This Is My Kind Of Place!

It Then Shows In Outside View Of The Hotel And 3 Streaks Of Light Zoom By The Screen, Pink, Blue, And Green

-TO BE CONTINUED-  



	2. Chapter 2 - The Quest For Lucky

Crossover

Inside The Motel

Alf Is Jumping On The Distroyed Bed

The Tanners Then Walk Twords The Door

Alf:Hey Where Are You All Going

Lynn:Dads Taking Us Out For Pizza

Alf:PIZZA, I WANNA COME, I'LL GET MY STUFF!

Alf Then Pulls Out A Large Soot Case

Willie:Alf Your Not Coming

Alf:Why?

Willie:We Can't Risk You Being Seen

Alf:Fine, I Guess I'll Have To Get My Back Up Meal

Alf Then Opens The Suit Case And A Bunch Of Cloths Come Out Of It, And Then Lucky Falls Out Of It

Lucky:Hiss

Willie:ALF, YOU BROUGHT LUCKY WITH US!?

Alf:Well, I Couldn't Leave Him Behind

Willie:HE HAD ENOUGH FOOD AND WATER TO LAST HIM A WHOLE YEAR!

Alf:No Not That I Mean I Couldn't Leave Food Behind, I Would Go Bad

Willie:Alf You Can't Eat The Cat

Willie:Anyway Alf Were Leaving And If Lucky Isn't Here When We Get Back, I Think We'll Know What Happend To Him!

Alf:I Promiss Not To Eat The Cat

The Tanners Then Left

Alf Pulled His Hand Out From Behind His Back And His Fingers Were Crossed

Alf:Come Here Lucky

Then Lucky Ran Around The Room And Alf Was Chasing Him

Then Lucky Ran Out Of The Room

Alf:Oh No!

Alf:I Need To Go Get Lucky, But I'll Need A Disguize

Alf Then Sees A Fake Mustache And A Top Hat

Alf:That'll Work

Meanwhile With Lucky

Lucky Was Running On The Street And A Car Is Heading For Him But It Stops Just In Time

Then Someone Gets Out, It's Proffesor Utonium

Proffesor Utonium:How'd You Get Out Here?

Lucky:Meow

Proffesor Utonium Then Picked Up Lucky And Put Him In His Car

Proffesor Utonium:The Girls Will Be So Exited!

Meanwhile With Alf

Alf Was Walking On The Streets Of Townsvile Looking For Lucky

Alf:Lucky?, LUCKY!?

Alf Then Saw A Person

Alf:Hey Have You Seen A Cat, He's Stryped, Chubby, Juicy, Meadium Rare

Guy:Uh Sir, Why Are You Drooling?

Alf:And So Tender

The Guy Slowly Backs Away

Alf:Ohh Come On, Don't Act Like You've Never Wanted To Eat A Cat Before In Your Life!

Alf:Dang It, How Am I Gonna Get Lucky Now?

Meanwhile With The Proffesor

He Pulled Into The Driveway And Walked Into The House Carrying Lucky

Proffesor Utonium:Ohh Girls!

The Three Girls Flew Down And Saw The Cat

Bubbles:Awwwwww, A Kitty He's So Cute

Blossom:Whered You Find A Cat?

Proffesor:He Was In The Road

Bubbles:He's So Cute, I Think I'll Call Him, June

Buttercup Face Palmed

Meanwhile With Alf

Alf Was On His Way Back To The Motel When Out Of The Corner Of His Eye He Heard

Lucky:Meow

He Saw Lucky Clawing At The Window Of The Powerpuff Girls House

Alf:Lucky?, LUCKY?!

Alf Then Ran Up To The Window Not Realizing That His Top Hat And Mustache Fell Off

Alf:LUCKY, I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU BUDDY!

Meanwhile With The Powerpuff Girls

Bubbles Went To The Window To Pick Up Lucky And Screamed

Blossom:What Is It B-

Blossom Then Saw What Bubbles Saw

Alf Then Saw That The Girls Were Looking At Him And Got Down On All Fours And Started Barking

Alf:Woof, Woof

Bubbles:Oh Wait It's A Dog, Awww It's So!, Ummmm., Not Ugly?

Blossom:I Don't Think Thats A Dog

Bubbles Then Went Out Side And Looked At Alf

Bubbles:Howed You Get Out Here

Alf:I Walked.

Bubbles:What?

Alf:Ummm, I Mean, Woof Woof

Bubbles Then Carryed Alf Inside

Blossom Then Stared At Him With Saspiction

Bubbles Then Turned Away And Was Talking To Blossom

Alf Slowly Reached For Lucky

Then Bubbles Turned Around To Face Alf And Alf Snaped Back Into Place

And Bubbles Turned Back Tword Blossom

And Alf Slowly Reached For Lucky And Grabbed Him And Ran

Bubbles And Blossom Then Saw This And Chassed Alf By Flying

Alf:OH NO THE COCROCHES WANT REVENGE ON ME FOR STEALING THERE CRUMS IN THE MOTEL!

Blossom:I Told You It Wasn't A Dog, It's Another Monster

Alf Then Put Lucky In Front Of Him To Use As A Human Shield

Alf:Protect Me Lucky!

Blossom And Bubble Chased Alf Into The Motel

The Guy At Desk Saw Two Floating Girls And A Hairly Aliean Pass Buy

Guy:Man, I Need To Lay Off The Bleach

Alf Runs Into The Hotel Room With Lucky

And Is Cornered By The Girls, The Girls Slowly Charge Up The Lazer Eyes Until Alf Grabes A Slice Of Old Pizza And Thoughs It On Blossoms Face

Alf:THERE COCROCH HAVE SOME PIZZA IT'S WAY BETTER THAN A CRUM!

Alf Then Runs Into The Kitchen And Starts Throughing Kate Meatloaf At The Two Girls

Alf:HOW ARE YOU NOT MELTING, KATES COOKING KILLES ANYTHING IT TOUCHES

Alf:Oh No!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3 - Things Arn't What They Seem

Crossover

Alf:Oh No, I Just Realized I Left The Oven On Back At Home

Alf Then Ran Out Of The Hotel With Blossom And Bubbles Chasing Him

Alf Then Ran Past A Corner And A Few Seconds Later Blossom And Bubbles Flew Past The Corner But Alf Was Gone

Blossom:Oh No We Lost Him

Bubbles:But He, He Has Our Cat

Blossom:Don't Worry We'll Get Him Next Time

Blossom And Bubbles Flew Away

Alf Was Acually Hideing In A Trash Can

Alf Had A Old Bannana Peal In His Mouth And He Spat It Out

Alf:Oh Well It Still Tastes Better Than Kates Cooking

-Meanwhile With The Tanners-

The Tanners Were Outside There Room Door Abd They Entered To Find A Huge Hole In The Wall

Willie:ALF!

Brian:This Is Acually An Improvement, I Mean You Were Complaining About No A.C.

Lynn:Dad, I Can't Find Lucky

Alf Then Walked Into The Room

Alf:I Think You Will Find That I Did Not Eat The Cat, Yet.

Kate:ALF!

Alf:i Was Gonna Save Some For You.

Willie:I Don't Know How Many Times I Have To Tell You Were Not Eating The Cat!

Kate:And I'm Suprised You Didn't Eat Lucky While We Were Gone

Alf:Well I Was Gonna But Then These Cocroches Stole Him And I Had To Get Him Back And Then They Tried To Eat Me

Willie:Alf, Thats Absurd, You Probobly Just Had A Bad Dream

Alf:I Know What I Saw Willie

-Meanwhile With The Powerpuff Girls-

Blossom And Bubbles Flew Home

Buttercup:What Happend?

Bubbles:(sad) A Monster Stole My Kitty

Buttercup:And You Didn't Tell Me About It?

Blossom:Don't Worry Bubbles We'll Get Your Kitty Back

-Meanwhile With Lucky-

Lucky Walked Behind The Couch And Pushed A Button On A Watch

A Evil Looking Cat Apeared

Cat:Do You Have Any Info On The Humans That We Can Use Against Them

Lucky:No But There Are Some Wired Bug Eyed Girls

Cat:Oh The Powerpuff Girls?

Lucky:Yes Them

Cat:Kill Them At Once

Lucky:On It Si-

Brian:Lucky What Are You Doing With Dads Watch

Brian Then Took The Watch Out Of The Room

Lucky:Shit.


	4. Chapter 4 - No Such Luck

Crossover

Show The Tanners Sitting At A Tabel In The Crappy Motel's Kitchen

Alf:I'm Telling You Willie, I Know What I Saw, The Cocroaches From This Motel Were Trying To Get Revenge.

Willie:Alf, Stop Trying To Sell That Excuse Just Admit That You Were Chasing Lucking Around The Motel And Made A Mess In The Proccess.

Alf:I Did No-, Well I Did But That's Not The Point.

Kate:Then What Is The Point.

Alf:The Cocroaches Kate, And I Don't Mean You.

Kate:HEY!

Alf:They're Coming For Me, Once They Get A Taste Of My Sweet Melmackean Flesh They'll Go Threw Any Lengths To Do Me In.

Willie:Enough Alf.

Alf:BUT WILLIE!

Willie:I Said Enough, Why Don't You Go Find Something Else To Do Instead Of Anoying Me Okay?

Alf:Can I Annoy Kate?

Willie:No.

Alf:How About Lynn?

Kate:No.

Alf:Brian.

Everyone:NO!

Alf:Aww Dang It, You're Taking All The Fun Out Of My Life Willie.

Show Alf Walk Up To The Motel Window

Alf:I Know You're Out There Cocroaches, But Where? (Mutters)

(Meanwhile With The Powerpuff Girls)

(Show The Sun Rising And The Powerpuff Girls Slowly Waking Up)

Blossom:*Yawn* Aww Man That Was A Long Battle With Fuzzy Last Night

Buttercup:It Was Worth It Kicking All That Butt.

Buttercup Punches The Air Twice As She Says This

Bubbles:*Yawn* I'm Hungry, Let's See What The Proffessor Made For Breakfest.

Buttercup:It's Probobly Liver And Onions.

Blossom:*Shudders In Disgust* Eww I Hope Not.

Bubbles:Don't Worry, He Usually Only Makes It Tuseday.

Buttercup:What Day Is It.

(2 Second Pause)

Bubbles:Tuesday?

Bubbles Slowly Shrugs While Nerviously Grinning Widely At Buttercup

Cut To A Shot Of The Powerpuff Girls Sitting At The Kitchen Tabel Staring Wide Eyed At Their Plates Of Liver And Onions

Proffessor:What's The Matter, Is Something Wrong With Your Liver And Onions?

Blossom:No It's, Great.

Proffessor:Does It Need More Wood Chips?

Show The Proffessor Shove A Two By Four Into Blossom's Plate Of Liver And Onions Causing Onion Juice To Splatter All Over Blossom's Face

Proffessor:There, Much Better. *Proudly*

Show The Proffessor Leave The Room

Bubbles:So What Are We Gonna Do About My Kitty?

Blossom:We Should Try Searching The Town And Look For That Monster.

Buttercup:Sounds Good To Me, I've Been Wanting To Kick Some Highnie.

Blossom:Let's Move Girls.

Show Three Streaks Of Light Smash Threw The Wall And Fly Into The Distance Ofc Townsville

Show The Proffessor Call Out To The Girls From The Hole In The Wall

Proffessor:USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME GIRLS!

*Show The Powepuff Girls Flying Away From Their House*

Bubbles:So Where Do You Think That Monster Might Be?

Blossom:Should We Check That Hotel, That's Where He Was Last Time

Bubbles:Yeah But Then We Chased Him Down The Street Remember, He Probobly Wouldn't Want To Go Back To That Hotel After That.

Blossom:You Never Know Though, Okay How About This, Bubbles And I Will Search The Town, Buttercup You Check The Hotel

Bubbles And Buttercup:Right. *While Nodding*

*Show The Three Streaks Of Light Take Off In The Opisite Directions Of Eachother*

(Cut To Alf Talking To Someone Offscreen)

Alf:So The Guy Says, "Don't Do That, That Will Spoil The Meat.", HAH, I KILL ME!

(Show The Camera Pan Next To Alf To Show Lucky Just Stareing At Alf)

Alf:Oh Everyone's A Critic, I'd Like To See You Do Better.

Lucky:Meow.

Alf:Yeah I Guess You're Right Lucky, On Some Level I Can Relate To You Though, Being Covered In Fur, Sleeping All Day, Even Ocasionally Using The Bathroom In Willie's Coffee.

(Show Willie Drinking Coffee Then Going Wide Eyed And Spiting Out His Coffee)

Alf:But You Know What Lucky, You Have To Admit, This Place Does Have Some Dilishous Toilets

*Show Willie Gagging As He Hears That*

Alf:Especially The Chocolate Bit's Inside

*Show Willie Gagging Even Harder As He Hears That*

Lynn:Aww Gross Alf.

Alf:What?

*Show A Green Streak Of Light Land Infront Of The Hotel*

Buttercup:Well, This Must Be The Place, Why Would I Monster Stay At A Hotel Though, Oh Well, Doesn't Matter, As Long As I Get To Kick Some Butt.

*Show Buttercup Walk Into The Hotel And See It's Covered In Spiderwebs And Moss Everywhere And It's Pretty Much Empty Besides One Teenager Covered In Acnee Sitting At The Front Desk*

Man:Hello, Welcome To Awsome Resort Hotel, Where Our Modow Is, "At Least Might Not Die"

Buttercup:Might?

Man:Yeah Twelve People Had Heart Attacks Here And Seven Were Murdered.

Buttercup:Yeesh, How Is This Place Still Open.

Man:We Just Said That The Body's Were Halloween Decorations And The Blood Was Just Ketchup.

Buttercup:Wow, This Place Really Shouldn't Be Open.

Man:Tell Me About It, So What Can I Do For You Today?

Buttercup:I'd Like To Know If Anyone Checked Into This Hotel Recently?

Man:Yeah The Tanner Family Did, And A Screaming Breafcase.

Buttercup:Screaming Breafcase?

Man:Yeah, His Name Was A.L.F., Nice Man.

Buttercup:And You Didn't Check It?

Man:Yeah We Never Check The Luggage, We Don't Even Do Background Check.

Buttercup:And That Explains All The Murders. (Mutters)

Buttercup:So Could You Give Me The Room Key To The Tanner's Room Then?

Man:Room Key, What's A Room Key?

Buttercup:Allright Then I'll Just Have To Do This The Hard Way.

*Show Buttercup Speed Up The Stairs And Xray Scan The Hallway*

*Show Buttercup See A Furry Creature With A Skeleton*

*Show Buttercup Burst Into The Room Knocking Down The Door Only To See A Furry In A Fur Suit*

Furry:What?

Buttercup:Ummm, Sorry I Got The Wrong Guy. (Nervious)

(Show Buttercup Slowly Back Out Of The Room And Back Into The Hallway)

Buttercup:What A Wierdo. (Mutters)

Furry:I HEARD THAT!

*Show Buttercup Go Up The Stairs Onto The Third Floor And Xray Scan The Floor And See Alf's Skeleton*

Buttercup:Now I Got'em.

*Show Buttercup Burst Into The Room Knocking Down The Door*

Buttercup:ALLRIGHT YOU CREEP, IT'S THE END OF THE LI-

*Show Buttercup See Willie, Kate, Lynn, Bryan, And Even Lucky Staring At Her While Sitting At A Tabel*

Lynn:Uhhh Dad, What The Heck Is That Thing?

Willie:Oh My Goodness Alf Was Right.

Alf:HAH I TOLD YOU! *From Under The Tabel*

*Buttercup Then Hears This And Looks At The Tabel*

Alf:Uh Oh.

*Show Alf Run Out Of The Fire Exit And Down The Stairs As The Stairs Are Literally Breaking Behind Him*

*Show Buttercup Dash Off Past The Fire Exit Chasing Alf*

Wille:NO, WAIT!

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	5. Chapter 5 - All Hail Mojo

Crossover

Show Alf Run Out Of The Hotel Then A Few Seconds Later Buttercup Is Seen Flying Out Of The Hotel

Buttercup:GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!

Alf:You're Never Gonna Eat My Butt Cocraoch!

Buttercup:What?

Alf:Show Alf Runing Down A Street Only To See The Exit To Townsville

Buttercup:Oh No You Don't

*Show Buttercup Use Her Heat Vision To Melt A Lampost Causing It To Fall Over And Block The Exit*

Alf:THEY ARE MUTATED I KNEW IT!

*Show Alf Look Around And See A Park*

Alf:AUH HAH!

*Show Alf Take Off Towards The Park*

Buttercup:GET BACK HERE!

Alf:NEVER, YOU'RE SCARYER THAN THE COCRACHES ON MELMAK!

*Show Alf Run Towards A Volcano With A Wierd Building On It*

Alf:'Thinks' I Should Be Safe In There.

Buttercup:Girls He's Heading Towards Mojojojo's Base.

*Show Alf Run Up The Stair Case Really Fast*

*Show Alf Run Into Mojo's Base And Slam The Door Behind Him*

*Show Mojo Turn Around*

Mojo:WHAT, WHO ARE YOU, WHO DARE'S DISTURB THE EVIL PLANNING OF MOJOJOJO!

Alf:YOU GOTTA HELP ME, THESE CREEPY COCROCHES ARE CHASING ME AND THEY WANT TO EAT MY BUTT!

Mojo:Cocroaches, You Mean The Powerpuff Girls?

Alf:Yeah I Think So, Can You Help Me?

Mojo:Can I Help You, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alf:Umm Why Are You Laughing?

Mojo:It's Adds Dramatic Effet.

Alf:Dramatic Effect For What?

Mojo:The Scene Transition.

Alf:What Scene Transi-

(Meanwhile With The Tanners)

(Show Willie On A Phone)

Willie:Yes Hello, I Know I Might Sound Crazy But There Are These Mutant Cocroaches Chasing My, Uhhhhh, Pet Ant Eater Down The Street

911:Mutant, Cocroaches.

Willie:Uhhh Yeah? (Nervious)

911:You Mean The Powerpuff Girls?

Willie:Powder What Now?

911:I Take It You Just Moved Here.

Willie:Yeah?

911:The Powerpuff Girls Are The Protectors Of This Town, They Defend It From Monsters, Alieans, The Occassional Supervillian.

Willie:Uh Oh.

911:But Why They Would Be Chasing Your Ant Eater Is Completely Beyond Me, We'll See What We Can Do.

Willie:Thanks.

911:No Problem

*Show Willie Put Down The Phone*

Willie:So Apearentlly These Girls Are Superheros

Lynn:No Way.

Brian:THAT IS SO COOL!

Kate:Okay, Why Are They Chasing Alf Then?

Brian:Well Apearently They Protect The Town From Alieans And Stuff, And Knowing Alf, He Probobly Did Something Stupid To Make These Powerade Squirls Assume He Was A Threat.

Kate:What Are We Gonna Do?

Brian:The Police Said They Would Try To Do Something About It, So All We Can Do Is Hope.

Kate:I Guess.

*Meanwhile With The Proffessor*

*Show The Proffessor Sing While Cooking Liver And Onions*

Proffessor:OH HOW I LOVE TO COOK LIVER AND ONIONS, THEY TASE LIKE GOOP AND SMELL LIKE POOP, OH LIVER AND ONIONS, LIVER AND ONIONS, WHEN YOU EAT THEM ALL FEELS LIKE BEING KICKED IN THE BA-

*Show The Proffessor's Phone Ring*

Proffessor:Uhh Hello?

911:Yes Is This Proffessor Utonium?

Proffessor:Yeah?

911:I Have A Problem Involving Your Girls.

Proffessor:What Is It?

911:They Apear To Be Chasing This Family's Pet Ant Eater Down The Street.

Proffessor:Huh That's Wierd.

911:I Think They're Trying Capture It.

911:Yeah The Family Is Worried.

*Show The Proffessor Gone*

911:Uhhh Proffessor, Proffessor?

*Show A Car Pull Out Of The Powerpuff Girl's House Driveway Really Fast And Take Off Down The Road Towards Downtown Townsville*

*Meanwhile With Alf And Mojojojo*

Alf:So What Is The Plan?

Mojo:I Use This Gun Full Of Antidote X On Them And They Lose There Powers, I Take The Powers For Myself And They Stop Chasing You.

Alf:Sounds Good To Me.

*Show Blossom, Bubbles And Buttercup Flying Towards Mojo's Base*

Blossom:So We Defeat That Monster And Then Get Your Cat From That Creepy Hotel.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Buttercup:YEAH!

*Show A Hole Open Up From The Top Of Mojo's Base And A Huge Platform Slowly Rise Up From The Hole With Mojo On It With A Ray Gun Aimed At The Powerpuff Girls*

Mojo:Allright, Here We Go.

Blossom:GIVE US THE CREATURE MOJO!

Mojo:Oh, Okay I Guess I Wi-, HERE!

*Show Mojo Zap Blossom With The Ray Gun Causing Her To Fall To The Ground*

Bubbles And Buttercup:BLOSSOM!

Bubbles:You Meanie.

Buttercup:YOU'RE GONNA PAY NOW!

*Show Buttercup Fly Towards Mojo Fast But Mojo Shoots At Her Only For Her To Dodge It And The Blast Hit's Bubbles*

Buttercup:BUBBLES!

*While Buttercup Is Distracted Show Mojo Zap Her Causing Her To Fall To The Ground*

Mojo:I Did It?

Mojo:I ACTUALLY DID IT?!

Mojo:YES, I FINALLY WON, I CAN FINALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

*Show Mojo Zap Himself With The Ray Gun Making Himself Muscular And Giving Him Superpowers*

Mojo:YES, YES, YESSSSSS!

*Show The Proffessor's Car Drive Up To The Volcano Base*

Proffessor:Oh No.

*Show Mojo Fly Up To The Now Unconsious Girls And Grab Them Trowing Them Into A Dark Room And Slamming The Door*

*Show A Bunch Of Saw Blades, Lazers, And Ray Guns Rise Up As Soon As The Door Is Slamed Close And Zoom Towards The Camera*

*Show Mojo Humming As He Is Walking Away You Can Hear Faint Screaming And Sawblade And Lazer Sounds*

Alf:Aww Cool Can I Have Some Superpowers Too?

Mojo:No, But Sents I Have Nothing Against You You Can Be My Personal Servent.

Alf:Awww Man.

Mojo:Don't Complain.

*Cut To A Montage Of Mojo Attacking The Town With Lazers As You See People Running And Screaming, Then Mojo Is Blowing Up Houses And Buildings In The Next Shot, Then Mojo Is Robbing Banks, Show Mojo Distroying Other Citys And Blowing Up Mountains, Then Show Mojo Throwing Towns People Into Cells As You See Sawblades Rising Up And Lazers Right As They Are Heading For The Towns People Cut To The Next Shot Of Mojo Evilly Laughing Ontop Of His Base*

*Cut To A Shot Of A Diserted Post Opocolyptic Townsville With A Blood Red Sky And Loud Wind Blowing, Distroyred Buildings Knocked Over Into Other Buildings And Fire Burning Down The Smaller Bulidings*

Mojo:Huh, I Don't Know Why But I Feel Empty, You Ever Get Your Mind So Set On Something And Then Forget Why You Ever Wanted To Do It In The First Place?

Mojo:I Don't Know Why I Ever Wanted To Take Over The World, Now That I've Done Everything It's Just Boring, There's Nothing Left To Do, I've Done Everything, I've Become The New Mayor, I've Tooken Over The World, I've Distroyed City Hall, It's Just Empty*

Alf:Wow Mojo You Are One Disturbing Individual.

*Show The Proffessor In A Cage Tied To The Ceiling*

Proffessor:Mojo, You're A Monster.

Mojo:So What If I Am.

*Show Mojo Walk Offscreen*

\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


End file.
